Solo por favor
by Xclax
Summary: *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Pstch* ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¡Hey! Quinta noche, nada mal...


..

.

..

.

..

.

*Ring*

*Ring* *Ring*

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

*Pstch*

¿H-Hola? ¿Hola?

¡Hey! Noche 5, n-no esta nada m-mal, tienes el "toque".

Eh, o-oye, una recomendación, tal vez no lo hayas oid- *pst*

*pst*

*pst*

.

..

.

..

T-tal vez no lo hayas oido, pero el contrato tiene un f-falla en el.

S-Solo tienes que en cualquier momento del día modifi-modificar a los animatronics.

Ya que, eso esta con-contra las reglas de Freddy Fazbears Pizza, po-por lo que si te ven haciendo eso lo mas probable es que te despidan.

Y bueno, si-siendo sincero, creo que hay me-mejores trabajos allá fuera.

Digo, a qu-quien engaño, incluso vivir en la po-pobreza es mejor.

Eh, o-oye, ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté hace unas llama-llamadas?

Bu-bueno, resulta q-que la tec-técnica de lo de hacerse el muerto fun-funciona, p-pero...

Bue-bueno, no quiero hablar de eso...

Uh... b-bueno, creo que ellos acaban de ir- *pst*

*pst*

*pst*

..

.

..

.

..

E-EH, lo siento p-por eso, es que... estoy pasando por una situación difícil.

P-pero bueno, necesito que me hagas unos 3 favores..

Digo, si es que... bu-bueno, cuando puedas intenta hacerlo, por favor.

1, No importa lo que pase, no dejes que los anomatronic ll-lleguen a ti.

2, Cuando te-termines la jornada haz o ma-máximo posible de que te despidan, por qu- *pst*

*pst*

.

..

.

..

Uff...

Solo.. quema el lugar, s-solo hazlo.

3,e-en la oficina principal del señor Fazbear hay unos doc-documentos, ahí debería estar mi información personal.

Pídesela, lo mas pr-probable es que te lo de, el... no es muy buena persona ocultando cosas, ¿Sabes?

Claramente, asegúrate de hacerlo momentos antes de quemar el local, si lo hicieras en orden seria algo... muy est-estupido...

¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunte que se sentía.

Siempre me pregunte que se sentiría estar dentro de esas cosas, me ima-imagino que no es nada bo-bonito...

Agh, debí de hacer algo cuando pude...

Debí evitar esto hace muchos años...

¿S-Sabes? Esto no era así todo el tiempo, ya sabes, los animatronics y esas cosas...

Antes todo era normal, pacifico, tranquilo...

P-pero, luego... dios...

A-Aun no puedo olvid-olvidar su cara destruida... sus ojos... salir de la masc-

Dgh, pero bueno... una vez que trabajas aquí te... llegas a acostumbrar.

Siempre sabia que el era el culpable.

Nadie con-confiaba en mi... yo solo... intente ayudar...

Esa marioneta... siempre estaba... mirando.

Siempre estaba... allí...

Y, uh, podia estar en todas partes... y.y el... esa cosa... dios...

Esa cosa como podia... no lo se..

Pero esa cosa... sospeche desde un principio...

Desde el dia de aquellos niños... dios... ¿Por que no hice nada al respecto?

Debí llamar a la policía... ¿Por que no lo había hecho?...

El señor Fazbear me había apuntado con un arma, ¿Que se su-suponía que iba a hacer?...

Apenas que me doy cue-cuenta, yo no e sido mas que... una marioneta...

Debi haber soltado todo cuando me interrogaron...

¿Por que no lo hice?...

Incluso, si moría... el señor Fazbear estaría seguro entre rejas, junto con aquel maldito psicopata asesino...

Todo... ¿Como es posible?

*pst*

*pst*

.

..

.

..

U-uh, o-oye, posiblemente no pueda enviarte ninguna llamada mañana...

Uh, creo que esta vez si l-la estropee mucho...

S-suerte que pre grabe las llamada, ¿N-no?

Urgh, no cr-creo que sea tan malo... n-no cr-creo...

Dios...

Uh-uh, casi se me olvidaba...

¿Recuerdas el tercer favor?...

Por favor, no hay ningún problema si no cumples lo de quemar el local, pero por favor...

Solo... ve a la dirección de mi casa...

Y dile.. a mi esposa que la amo...

*pst*

*pst*

Oh no...

No...

¿Por que...?

*brrmm*

*Toreador match*

Posiblemente nadie escuche esto, posiblemente Fazbear lo esconda cuando me encuentren muerto por la mañana...

Pero si alguien que no es el.

Pero si algún empleado del local...

No teman de el, pued-pueden hacer algo al respecto.

N-no sean... como yo...

Por que al final, de cuenta... todo es mi culpa...

Por favor, cumple mi ultima voluntad...

Por favor, por favor...

Por favor...

Solo... por fav-

*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG*

*TTTTSSSSSSSSCCCCCCHHHHHHHH*

*...*

*Ptsch*

* * *

 _ **Ya se que este personaje no lo pidieron, pero yo lo publico por que es mi personaje favorito.**_

 _ **La pelea por el siguiente personaje esta así, Bonnie, Puppet y Golden Freddy.**_

 _ **¿Quien quiere que sea el próximo?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, suerte!**_


End file.
